Rebirth of Light
by norik956
Summary: A sequel to Ahsokanerd's "The Time left to Leave". Read that story first. Two days have passed since that awful moment. After learning of an awful truth, Anakin Skywalker sets out to prevent more injustice. He thought he was prepared, but he was wrong. What he will find will change him forever. (See information in chapter 1)
1. Chapter 1

**Rebirth of Light – chapter 1**

**Note: this is a sequel to **_**Ahsokanerd's **_**story "The Time left to leave." If you haven't read it yet, stop reading this story right now. If you haven't read "The Time left to leave", you won't understand this sequel at all. **

**I'd like to thank **_**Ahsokanerd**_** for letting me write a sequel for his story. I really liked his story. It was really well-written. I thought of something that could make a nice little sequel to it and **_**Ahsokanerd**_** let me write it. **

**This will be a short story that I'll work on besides my other stories. I think that it will be about four or five chapters long. **

**Update 29-09-2014**

_**Ahsokanerd**_** decided to continue to fanfiction, so you can read the original story on his page again.**

**Summary of Rebirth of Light: Two days have passed since that awful moment. After learning of an awful truth, Anakin Skywalker sets out to prevent more injustice. He thought he was prepared, but he was wrong. What he will find will change him forever. **

**;-**

A man wearing a long robe with a hood covering his face walked into the building. One of the staff walked up to the hooded man to find out what he was doing there. The moment he saw who the hooded man was and noticed the expression on his face, he backed off immediately.

Anakin Skywalker simply stared around the room from underneath his hood. The others in the place quickly stepped aside, they had no intention of getting in his way, no desire to get hurt.

Their concern was well justified, Anakin was in a very bad mood. To say that he was angry was an incredible understatement. It had been two days since his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, had been unjustly executed by the Republic after a scam of a trial, filled with corruption and false evidence.

He had known that she was innocent from the start. Being forced to watch her die, unable to do anything about it, had been agonizing for him. He had failed to save his mother and now he had failed to save his Padawan, his sister. The mere thought of it tore him apart.

What enraged him even more was the news that had been released following her death. Little over a day after her execution, some people in the Republic just so happened to release a few recordings to the public. These recordings came from the Republic prison where Ahsoka had been held. They were recordings from just before she broke out of the prison. On them, another person was seen beating down and killing the clone troopers, as well as leaving behind a key card next to Ahsoka's cell for her to use. At the same time, the recording of her cell showed her asleep on the bed. These recordings instantly proved that she was innocent.

As he walked further into the building, Anakin's anger flared again as he thought back to the moment where he had heard that news. Those recordings had been in the possession of the Republic from the start, but for some reason, they were never checked before and during her trial. The recordings would've cleared her name instantly, but they were never shown. Someone had deliberately kept them hidden.

He wasn't the only one outraged by the news. Protests had broken out all over Coruscant. A great deal of Senators were horrified by the news as well. Padmé, his wife, had already contacted numerous other Senators. She, along with Lux Bonteri, Ryo Chuchi, Mon Mothma, Bail Organa and several other Senators, were planning on raising quite a bit of hell at the next Senate meeting. What had happened was simply beyond horrifying.

The Republic had murdered an innocent child.

There was no other way to look at it, no way to lessen the damage. Because of a rushed trial, faulty evidence and a pushed sentencing, a young girl who had been innocent all along was forced to endure a horrible nightmare ending with her execution. Thanks to the war, the entire trial had been performed way too fast without even correctly checking all of the evidence, let alone seeing if all of the evidence was present at the trial.

It was an unacceptable failure of the Republic court. Bail Organa was going to make sure that they got to the bottom of this. Someone was responsible for this atrocity and they would be found. No one deserved to go through such a horrible nightmare. Especially not an innocent child that had fought to protect countless others for so long.

Anakin reached the elevator and waited for it to arrive. The door slid open, revealing someone inside. One look at the angry Jedi's face and the woman quickly stepped out of the elevator. Anakin stepped inside and pressed the floor for his destination, the morgue.

Ahsoka's body had been brought there after the execution. When he learned what they were planning to do with her body, he had to use every trick he knew to calm himself before he got creative with his lightsaber.

They were planning on cutting up her body into different parts and sending it to some school, to be used as a meat puppet for tests and whatnot. He clenched his fists angrily. The Council had already destroyed her entire life. They had taken everything away from her, everything that she worked to achieve in the past fourteen years, all gone. They had taken it all from her and completely destroyed her name. They had completely eradicated her life and now, in her death, they were even planning on denying her a proper funeral?!

Anakin shook with anger. He was not going to let them do that, especially not since Ahsoka had been proven innocent after all. He had stormed angrily into the Council chambers when he had learned of their disgusting plan. He had brought the evidence of her innocence with him and played it in the Council room. None of them had given him a reply to his angry questions. He had stormed out of the room even angrier than he had been before.

He and Padmé had had a long talk about this whole disgusting situation. Lux Bonteri had also joined them via the holocom. He had also been tremendously upset when the news reached him. Together, they had agreed on a plan: they were going to take Ahsoka's body and see to it that she received a proper funeral. Anakin was going to take her body from the morgue and then run to Naboo with Padmé. Lux would join them there so they could all properly say their goodbyes. They were planning on trying to locate any relatives that Ahsoka might still have. Depending on that, they would either hold the ceremony on Naboo or Shili.

Anakin had managed to slip away from the Temple unnoticed. Almost everyone on the Council and plenty of other Jedi were all too occupied with the events in the city. He and Ahsoka were both very popular Jedi amongst the public. When the news came out that she had been unjustly executed due to a hasty and improperly conducted trial, the public was on the verge of rioting. They, like him, Padmé and the others, demanded answers as to how this could have happened and who was responsible.

With that as his cover, he had made his way to the morgue to take her body. Lux Bonteri had informed him of a ship the young Senator had hidden away in a small hangar quite close to Anakin's current position. The ship was there to make an emergency exit from the planet if necessary. If Anakin was unable to follow with his original plan, he would take that ship and leave Coruscant, then later meet up with Padmé and Lux on Naboo.

He would see to it that Ahsoka received a funeral worthy of her, no one was going to get in his way. She was his Padawan, his sister and he would make it so that what was left of her would leave this world with the respect she deserved.

The elevator reached the floor where the morgue was. He slowly got out of the elevator and started walking. Memories of their time together started flooding his mind. He saw her walking down the ramp of the transport when they first met, the missions they had been on, the two of them training in the Temple, hanging out, visiting their friends and simply having a good time together. He had to pause a moment to wipe the tears from his face. He looked at the dark, cold halls of the morgue. This place was a nightmare, simply walking there send shivers down his spine. "_Don't worry Snips, I'll get you away from here."_ He swore to her.

A few minutes later he reached his destination. Before he had departed, R2-D2 had sliced into the building's employee timetables. At this time of day, no one was present in the morgue. So far, he had not encountered anyone at this floor. Not that he really cared, he wasn't going to let anyone get in his way. No one would stop him, certainly not some annoying lab coats.

He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. He knew what he was going to find inside. He didn't like it, not one bit. But he was going to get Ahsoka out of there, no matter what. He took another deep breath and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to see. With a small wave of his hand he opened the door, stepped inside and immediately recoiled in shock at what he saw.

He had counted on seeing her lifeless body lying in there. He had prepared himself for that, for the horrible truth that she was no longer with him. No longer would she be at his side, she was gone forever. He shut his eyes and rubbed them roughly, not believing what he just saw. Slowly he opened his eyes again and stared in shock at his Snips sitting upright on one of the examination tables.

Anakin stood there in shock as he watched Ahsoka sit there. Her body was trembling as she stared at her shaking hands. He could sense mass confusion and fear radiating from her. "A-Ahsoka?" He asked slowly.

Upon hearing his voice, her head reared up a bit. She turned around a bit and looked at him. "A-A-Anakin?" She asked softly, her voice hoarse. Her eyes were watery and filled with confusion and sadness.

Anakin could barely believe it. He quickly made his way to her side and gently took hold of her wrist with his flesh hand. He could actually touch her! He then checked her pulse and found that her heart was beating strongly. "You're alive…" His voice was barely more than a whisper. He pulled her into tight hug, a few tears running down his face. "You're alive, you're really alive." His voice was stronger and happier now.

It wasn't an illusion. It wasn't a trick of the Force. It wasn't his emotions trying to mess with him. Ahsoka was alive! She was really alive. He could feel her presence in the Force and he could feel her heartbeat as well. He could barely believe, he couldn't understand it, but that didn't matter to him. She was alive, that was all he cared about right now.

A moment later he pulled back from the hug, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "W-what…is…" Ahsoka stuttered out in a hoarse, broken voice. "W-where…" She looked around weakly, eyes filled with great fear and utter confusion.

Anakin gently took hold of her chin and turned her head towards him, her watery eyes meeting his own. "Snips, you… you're in the morgue." He replied softly. "You were executed, but you're alive." His voice was shaking, but now it was with happiness instead of anger.

He could feel her emotions shift violently as her mind processed his words. Her body started trembling again, her fear increasing. "Ahsoka, look at me." Anakin said to get her attention. "You're going to be alright now. I'm here, I'm going to get you out of here and no one will stop me!" He wiped away a tear that threatened to run down her cheek. "I'm here with you and I won't leave you again." He hugged her again, trying to comfort her as much as he could.

Right now he had to fight not to give in to his anger. Ahsoka needed him to be strong right now. He wanted to yell, he wanted to curse that Council and those responsible in the Republic for the condition she was in right now, but that wouldn't help her. He had to remain strong, for her.

He sensed that she calmed down, even though it was just a little bit. He pulled back again and looked at her, a warm, comforting smile on his face. He then became aware of something. He hadn't noticed it before in his great joy and happiness at seeing her alive. He felt his face heat up and he quickly turned around. Anakin quickly scanned the room, looking for something useful. He spotted a set of medical robes lying at the other end of the room and called them towards him with the Force. "Uhm… Here, Snips…" He said embarrassed.

Ahsoka looked at the robes without really understanding what he meant. Her mind was in complete disarray, her thoughts scattered and erratic. At the sight of the robes and the chill running down her spine, one coherent thought managed to form in her mind: she was as naked as the day she was born. Her shaking hands found the robes and she started putting them on. It proved to be a lot more difficult than she thought. Her limbs were stiff and her muscles weren't responding the way she wanted them to.

Anakin wondered how this was possible. Ahsoka had died, there had been no signs of life at all. Yet, here she was now, alive. He figured that the Force was connected with this. There was no other explanation he could think off. Somehow, thanks to the Force, Ahsoka was alive. He didn't know how it was possible nor had he ever heard of such a thing. But right now, it didn't matter to him. She was alive, that was all he cared about.

It took her a few minutes to get dressed, her body wasn't responding the way she wanted to. When she was done, Anakin turned around again. Ahsoka was sitting on the table with her legs hanging off the edge. Anakin noticed that she was still shaking, her skin was paler than normal. He moved to the other side of the table so he was standing next to her. Ahsoka slowly pushed herself off the table, trying to stand up. Her legs didn't want to cooperate and she almost fell over. Anakin noticed it and caught her.

Anakin gently helped her sit down in a nearby chair. He then kneeled down in front of her. "How are you feeling?" Anakin asked softly. It was a stupid question, he knew it. But Ahsoka seemed too understand just what he meant.

She took a shaky breath. "My body is sore, my muscles aren't really working with me." She replied in a hoarse voice. "I'm really cold and my throat really hurts." Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

Anakin took of his robe and helped her put it on. With a quick use of the Force, he ripped the fabric of the hood so it would fit better with her montrals. Ahsoka managed a small smile as thanks. "You've been in this cold room for two days, you'll feel better when we get out of here." He said as he comfortingly squeezed her hand. He could sense a wave of panic from Ahsoka at the mention of leaving. "What's wrong Snips?" He asked concerned.

Ahsoka's eyes were full of worry. "What…" She coughed several times. "What will happen if I…" She coughed a bit more violently this time.

"Ssh, don't talk anymore." Anakin quickly said. Ahsoka gave him a worried and scared look, a look he'd never seen on her before. He rubbed her hands comfortingly. "It's going to be alright. You're innocent and everyone knows that now." He told her. He saw her confused look and sighed. "Little over a day after you were executed, a couple of recordings were released to the public. These recordings came from the prison security system and were already in Republic possession." He clenched his metallic hand tightly, causing several objects in the room to shudder and break. "Those recordings instantly proved that you were innocent. They had them, but they weren't shown at the trial. They kept them hidden so that you would be found guilty." He explained to her, his voice filled with anger.

Ahsoka could barely comprehend it all anymore. This whole situation, it was becoming too much for her. She lowered her head slightly and sobbed a bit.

Anakin could sense the strain on her mind. She needed to get out of this place, the sooner the better. "You're going to be alright, Snips, don't worry." He told her as he locked eyes with her again. "You're innocent, so no one can do anything to you. In any case, I won't let them." He stood up again, still holding her hand. "Do you think you can walk?" He asked.

Ahsoka looked down, thinking about it a moment. After moving her feet and her legs a bit, she looked up at Anakin again. "I…I think so." She said softly. Her throat burned and merely talking took her great effort.

Anakin nodded. "Alright then, let's get out of here." He replied with a warm smile. "Come on, I'll support you. We'll take it easy, no need to rush it. If you need to rest, just squeeze my hand, okay?" Ahsoka nodded back and Anakin helped her stand up. It took her a few seconds to find her balance, but then she stood firm on her feet. "There you go, now let's ditch this place. You'll feel better once we get outside in the warm sun." He said in a supporting tone of voice.

Ahsoka wrapped both of her arms around his flesh arm and held him tightly. Anakin could sense the wild storm that was Ahsoka's emotions, fear and confusion were the strongest among them. He send her some positive feelings through the Force and the two of them began walking towards the door.

They left the room and walked slowly down the long corridor. Anakin supported Ahsoka as she walked. Moving her legs again gave her back more feeling in them, but she needed a short break after two minutes of walking. Anakin picked her up and sat her down on an empty stretcher that stood in the corridor, allowing her to rest for a bit.

Ahsoka lightly swung her legs back and forth, trying to warm up her muscles more and restore the feeling in her legs. In her shattered state of mind, a question managed to form itself. She looked at Anakin with a confused gaze. "Why were you down here?" She asked quietly.

Anakin sighed and took a deep breath. "I learned what the Council was planning to do with your body." He replied. Ahsoka felt a few shivers run down her spine as she recalled what Shaak Ti had told her. "I wasn't going to let them do that to you." Anakin continued. "After everything they did, I wasn't about to let them deny you a proper funeral. So me, Padmé and Lux came up with a plan to get you away from here and off this planet so we could see to it that you received a funeral worthy of who you were." He explained their plan as he gently rubbed her hand.

A tear rolled down Ahsoka's cheek. "Thank you." She managed to say in a hoarse voice.

Anakin smiled at her as he wiped away the tear. "Of course Ahsoka, anything for you." He replied. "But now that you're alive, things will be different." He said in a happier voice. "I'm still going to get you off this planet and I'll see to it that you're safe. We'll just see how things work out, but no matter what, I'm right here with you." Ahsoka managed a small smile at his words.

"Are you ready to keep going?" Anakin asked a short moment later. Ahsoka checked her legs and nodded 'yes'. Anakin nodded back at her. "Alright then, let's go." He helped her get off the stretcher and they continued down the corridor.

;-

About ten minutes later they were both in the elevator. Anakin studied Ahsoka again. She was in a terrible condition, he knew that much. Seeing as she was still able to walk, he hoped that her body wasn't too damaged. Right now he was worried if the combination of that gas and lack of oxygen would cause long-term damage to her lungs or something like that. Simply speaking caused her throat to hurt greatly, so that really was one of his major concerns at the moment.

Her mental condition was a completely different story. This whole situation had messed her up immensely. Her Force signature just radiated all kinds of emotions. Through their bond, he tried to give her as much mental support as he could. It felt more difficult than it was before this whole mess. Nevertheless, he was capable of supporting her.

They were almost at the ground floor where the exit was. Anakin send a quick message to R2. His trusted friend was waiting close by the building with a speeder, ready for a quick getaway. He was going to see Ahsoka safely to Padmé's apartment. There, they would be able to see to her condition.

The elevator bell rang and the doors opened. A worker of the building was about to step inside but paused when he saw Anakin. His gaze shifted to Ahsoka standing next to him. His eyes widened in shock and he ran away screaming.

Ahsoka looked at Anakin even more confused than she already was. "You were dead, Snips." He said in a sad voice. Ahsoka looked down again. "Just ignore them and let's get out of here." Anakin said as he lightly patted her shoulder with his free hand. In response, she held onto his arm a little tighter.

As they walked into the entrance hall of the building, they were immediately greeted by silence and shocked looks. Everyone in the room paused when they saw the Jedi Knight standing there with his supposed-to-be-dead Padawan. The silence was broken by the sound of office materials clattering on the ground and coffee mugs shattering.

Anakin ignored the looks and started leading Ahsoka towards the exit. She hung on to him tightly as they walked. The shocked workers silently moved out of their way, not knowing what to make of the whole situation.

As they stepped outside a speeder landed nearby. The speeder had a roof and concealable windows in order to hide who was inside it. The door on the side opened up and R2-D2 rolled out. The moment the astromech spotted Ahsoka he immediately rolled up to her, letting out wild, enthusiastic beeps.

"That's right R2, she's still here." Anakin told the astromech. "But right now, we need to get over to Padmé's as soon as possible." R2 beeped a few tones and moved back into the speeder. Anakin helped Ahsoka get in before seating himself at the wheel. Once he made sure that Ahsoka was seated safely, he took off, eager to leave that awful building.

;-

_Outside the 500 Republica _

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in front of the 500 Republica. He was there with Mace Windu, Shaak Ti and Plo Koon in order to hopefully prevent a riot from breaking out.

Admiral Tarkin was standing on a nearby speech platform, addressing the large crowd of protestors. When the news of recordings and Ahsoka being innocent after all had come out, a large group of protestors had formed demanding answers from the Republic.

Obi-Wan was experiencing quite some mixed feelings. Ahsoka had been innocent all along and none of them had been able to sense it. Then again, they never even gave her a change to speak her part. They hadn't believed her when she said that she didn't do it. As a result of their failure, she had paid the ultimate price.

Right now, he had no idea how he was supposed to feel. This whole situation had been immensely confusing. "_Why didn't we speak up? Why didn't we investigate this matter further ourselves?_" He silently wondered. "_We made too many mistakes and let ourselves be blind to the Force. And now Ahsoka is no longer here…"_ The mere thought of the cheerful, young girl no longer being around made him feel incredibly sad.

He looked at his fellow Council members. Mace Windu was being his usual indifferent self, but Shaak Ti seemed to be filled with regret. The Togrutan Master had been the last person of them to see Ahsoka alive. The fact that she had been unable to sense the young girl's innocence had upset her greatly. She had treated Ahsoka like she were an enemy, refused to even properly listen to her and now Ahsoka was gone. It had caused a great deal of pain to Shaak.

A little bit behind them stood Plo Koon. Obi-Wan looked at the Kel Dorian master. He had no idea how Plo was doing right now. He had known Ahsoka the longest of them all. The fact that he had lost her because of a faulty trial conducted but the Republic had affected him very deeply. Obi-Wan wouldn't say that the Kel Dorian was angry or furious, but it was something very close. He had no way of knowing for certain how Plo Koon really felt.

His comlink went off so he stepped aside for a moment. "Obi-Wan." He said as he activated the transmission.

"Sir, it's Cody." The familiar voice of a clone trooper replied. Obi-Wan had asked Cody to keep an eye on Anakin. His former Padawan had been incredibly angry with just about everyone ever since Ahsoka was proven innocent. Watching her die at the hands of the Republic had devastated him. Obi-Wan was worried that he would do something to get himself into trouble.

"Cody," Obi-Wan said. "Anything to report on Anakin?" He asked.

"Yes sir," Cody replied. "General Skywalker just entered the morgue, but he…" He paused, not knowing how to explain it.

"What is it, Cody?" Obi-Wan asked. "Don't worry about it, just tell me. I'll handle Anakin later."

"Yes sir." Cody replied. "General Skywalker entered the morgue where they brought Commander Tano's body. He left a few moments ago, but… he wasn't alone, sir." Cody paused momentarily. "I… don't know how to explain this to you General, but…"

Obi-Wan sensed Anakin's presence approaching his location. He looked around and spotted a speeder flying their way. "Thanks for the message, Cody. Anakin is almost here, I'll talk to him." He informed him.

"Alright General." Cody replied and the transmission ended.

Obi-Wan walked back to Mace Windu and Shaak Ti. "What was that about?" Mace asked.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I asked Cody to keep an eye on Anakin." He told his fellow Jedi. "You know that Anakin is not happy about this whole situation."

Shaak Ti nodded sadly, but Mace Windu remained indifferent to it all. "So what did he just report?" Mace asked.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "Anakin just paid a visit to the morgue where Ahsoka's body was brought. However, he didn't leave alone." He replied.

"Anakin didn't agree to what the plan was for his Padawan's remains." Shaak Ti said sadly. "Especially now that she was proven to be innocent after all." She shook her head slowly, her lekku swaying along. "Is it even acceptable that we still allow it to happen?" She asked softly.

Mace ignored her question. "Skywalker has always been far too attached to others. This just shows that he still has a long way to go as a Jedi." He simply stated. Shaak send a look at him that Obi-Wan was unable to place, but Mace didn't see it.

In the meantime, the speeder was about to land near the entrance of the 500 Republica. Obi-Wan started walking towards it. "I'll go and talk to him." He said, not wanting to give any other response to Windu at the moment.

The speeder landed and a moment later Anakin got out. The moment he saw the other Jedi and Obi-Wan walking towards him he shot his former Master a look that said he wasn't interested in talking.

Obi-Wan sighed and walked closer. "Anakin, I know that you're upset about Ahsoka, but what you're doing now won't help anyone." He said. "You will only…" He paused, stunned by what he saw next.

Anakin stood aside and helped Ahsoka get out of the speeder. Obi-Wan stood by in shock. Everyone else in the area went silent as they saw Ahsoka standing there, very much alive. At the sight of the other Jedi and Admiral Tarkin standing at the speech platform, she grabbed Anakin's arm again and slightly hid herself behind him.

"She's alive?" Shaak Ti asked in shock. A part of her was relieved, but she was mostly just shocked to see the young girl standing there after they had all seen her die little over a day ago. "How is this possible?"

Next to her, even Mace Windu was stunned. "I…I have no idea." He said in confusion.

When Plo Koon saw Ahsoka emerge from the speeder he stood absolutely frozen in shock. He had no idea how it was possible, but his Little 'Soka was still alive. He felt immensely relieved at the thought of not having lost her.

"Anakin…how?" Obi-Wan managed to ask after a short moment.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. "I don't know and I don't care." He replied in a slightly angry voice. "Let's go Ahsoka." He told her as they began to move towards the building.

"General Skywalker, hold it right there." Anakin frowned angrily as he heard Tarkin call to him.

He slowly turned around to face the arrogant admiral. When he locked eyes with him, Anakin send him a murderous glare. "What do you want?!" He demanded angrily.

Tarkin was a little startled by his outburst, but quickly regained his composure. "I would like an explanation from you." He said in an official voice. "And former Padawan Tano will need to be brought in for questioning."

Anakin felt Ahsoka squeeze his arm a little tighter. "Don't you dare go near her!" He warned Tarkin angrily. "Ahsoka is innocent! And if you dare go near her again," He grabbed his lightsaber with his free hand and activated it. "I will cut you down myself!" He threatened angrily as he pointed his lightsaber in Tarkin's direction.

Anakin could sense a slight hint of fear from the admiral. For what he had put Ahsoka through, he really wanted to rush up to the arrogant bastard and cut him clean in half. His anger with the man increased and he tightly clenched his lightsaber.

He would've dashed towards Tarkin immediately, had it not been for Ahsoka still holding tightly onto his arm, reminding him of what was far more important. He deactivated his lightsaber and put it away. "Come on, Ahsoka." He told her. "Let's get inside."

Ahsoka looked up at him and nodded slightly. Anakin nodded back and started leading Ahsoka into the building, ignoring the sounds of protest from the others present. He would see to it that she remained safe, no one would prevent him from doing that.

**;-**

**That's the end of the first chapter.**

**Thanks again to **_**Ahsokanerd**_** for allowing me to write this. **

**I'm working on the Battle of Kiros chapters for "Tale of a Togruta" and "A Mirialan's Story" as well. However, I'm having some trouble with writer's block at the moment. The general part of both chapters is finished and I've written a few of the scenes for Barriss. I'm stuck at the rest of the chapters, though. I decided to take a little break from the chapters. When I read **_**Ahsokanerd's**_** story this idea came to my mind. **

**I will alternate between this story and my other stories. I will try to finish the Battle of Kiros chapters as soon as I can, but I won't upload them if I'm not yet happy with the chapters. I don't want to rush them and upload two weak chapters. **

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rebirth of Light – Chapter 2**

**The second chapter is done. Anakin and Ahsoka arrive at Padmé's residence. How will things go from there? **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**;-**

Padmé Amidala paced around in her apartment at the 500 Republica. She was immensely worried and disturbed. Anakin was already way past the time he was either supposed to contact her or arrive at her apartment.

After hearing the revolting plan that Jedi Council had for Ahsoka's body, they just had to act. After everything Ahsoka had done in the war, her countless selfless acts to protect innocent people, the Jedi Council she had served faithfully all her life had just seen her wrongly executed and they weren't even going to give her a proper funeral. It was wrong in simply every way possible.

She sighed and looked out her window at the Jedi Temple in the distance. "_Why would the Jedi allow such a horrible thing to happen to such a sweet, young girl?"_ She asked sadly. She checked the time and continued her worried pacing.

Anakin had gone to the morgue where they had brought Ahsoka's body. He would take her away from there and prevent the Council's horrible plan. They would bring her to Naboo. From there, she and Lux were going to try and see if they could find out if Ahsoka had any relatives on Shili. Padmé hoped that they could find someone. Ahsoka deserved a proper funeral.

"Something has obviously happened." She said to herself. "He should've been here by now. He should've called at the very least." Her worry increased. After the way the Council had already treated Ahsoka, she dreaded what they would do to Anakin if they caught him stealing her body.

The sound of the door opening startled her. Padmé turned around quickly, expecting some sort of trouble. A great sense of relief filled her when she saw Anakin walk in. "Anakin!" She said with a relieved sigh. "What happened? Did you…" She paused in shock as she saw Ahsoka walk in behind her husband.

"Ahsoka?!" She asked in shock. Ahsoka looked at her and nodded slowly. Padmé ran towards her and embraced her in a tight hug. "You're alive! I can't believe it!" She said happily. She hugged Ahsoka tightly, a few tears running down her face. She pulled back when she noticed that Ahsoka was slightly shivering.

Padmé placed her hand on Ahsoka's forehead. "Ahsoka, you're freezing!" She said worried. Togruta had a higher average body temperature than a normal Human, so Padmé instantly knew that Ahsoka feeling this cold was not a good thing. "Anakin, what's going on?" She asked in shock and confusion.

Anakin shook his head and stepped outside to let R2-D2 get in the apartment. "I have no idea, Padmé." Anakin replied. "I found her alive in the morgue. But now is not the time to talk about that, she needs medical attention." He quickly explained.

Padmé nodded. "Come on Ahsoka, let's go and sit down on the couch." She replied as she and Anakin helped Ahsoka get to the couch. "Threepio, get in here." Padmé called to the protocol droid.

A moment later the golden protocol droid walked in. "You called, mistress Padmé?" He asked as he walked over to them. The droid paused when he noticed Ahsoka. "Oh, Padawan Tano! I thought that you had been terminated. It's such a relief to see you!" He said excitedly.

Padmé turned to the droid. "Threepio, go and get one of the thick blankets from the dresser." She told him.

"Of course, Mistress." C-3PO replied as he walked out of the room.

Padmé turned back to Anakin and Ahsoka. Worry overtook her as she took in the young girl. She had taken off the hood that covered her head. Padmé could see her face clearly now. Her usually bright orange skin was very pale, her lekku and montrals were also a lot bleaker than normal. What really made Padmé feel bad was that sad look in her eyes. Normally full of life, Ahsoka's eyes were layered with sadness and confusion. To her, they looked very empty.

Padmé stood up. "I'll contact Dormé and tell her to get over here with a medical scanner." She told the two. "She has had a lot of medical training."

Anakin nodded. "Please do, Padmé." He replied. Padmé nodded back and walked off. Anakin looked back at Ahsoka. "Don't worry, Ahsoka. You'll be alright now." He promised her. He wrapped his arms around her in order to keep her warm.

C-3PO returned a moment later with a thick blanket. Anakin immediately got up and took it from the droid, then he send C-3PO away. He didn't want the droid rambling around Ahsoka now.

He sat back down on the couch, wrapped the blanket around Ahsoka and pulled her into a hug. Ahsoka rested her head on his chest, still trembling a little bit. "You're going to be just fine, Ahsoka." He whispered into her montrals. "I promise."

Padmé returned into the room and sat down on the other side of Ahsoka. "Dormé is on her way, she'll be here shortly." She informed Anakin.

"Thank you, Padmé." Anakin replied. The three of them remained sitting there on the couch as they waited for Padmé's aid to arrive.

;-

The moment Padmé heard the doorbell she immediately walked out of the room to let Dormé in. She opened the door and sighed with relief. "Dormé, please come in." She said as she stepped aside.

"Milady, what's going on?" Dormé asked a little confused as she walked in. "Were you harmed? There is a lot going on outside, but I don't know what exactly is going on." She took the opportunity as she walked in to quickly study Padmé.

Padmé shook her head a little. "I'm fine, Dormé. Don't worry." She replied. "But I need your help quite urgently." Padmé said as she began to lead Dormé inside.

They walked inside the living room. Dormé gasped in shock as she saw Anakin sitting on the couch with his Padawan. She turned to Padmé. "M-milady, w-what is going on?" She asked confused. She, like just about everyone else on Coruscant, had heard about Ahsoka's execution.

Padmé placed her hand on Dormé's shoulder. "I don't know, Dormé." She replied honestly. "But Ahsoka needs medical attention. You're one of the few people we trust right now. Please see to her." She requested her friend.

Dormé looked at the young Togruta. She was far paler that she remembered and that empty look in her eyes made Dormé shiver. She turned back to Padmé. "Alright, I'll see what I can do." She said.

Padmé gave Dormé a quick hug. "Thank you." She replied.

;-

Ahsoka was lying down on the couch, her head resting on Anakin's lap. Dormé had just scanned her body and was now studying the results. Anakin was waiting a bit impatiently for the result. He wanted to know if Ahsoka was going to be alright. She was still pale and shivering slightly. It made him worry quite a bit.

"Alright, I have the results." Dormé said after what seemed like an eternity to Anakin.

Anakin immediately focused his attention on her. "And?" He asked. "Is she going to be alright?"

Dormé nodded slowly. "Yes, I believe so." She replied. "I couldn't detect anything wrong with her vital organs. There is some light irritation to her lungs and throat, but that should be fine with some standard medicine." She explained to them. "I think that the most urgent problem is her body temperature. It's way too low and we should focus on getting that up right now."

"I'll have someone send for some medicine right away." Padmé said. "Thank you, Dormé."

Dormé smiled and got up. "Anytime Milady." She replied. "I can go and get some medication now if you want me to. I know what kind of medicine will work best for her." She offered.

"I would really appreciate that, Dormé." Padme replied with a smile. "But do you have the time to do so?"

Dormé nodded. "It's no problem at all. I'll be sure to bring some by later. Just try and get her temperature up." She said as she looked at Ahsoka. "That will hopefully make you feel a little bit better."

Anakin looked at Dormé. "Thank you, I really appreciate it." He replied.

"Of course, Master Skywalker." Dormé quickly bowed to the two of them and left.

Padmé turned back to Anakin and Ahsoka after Dormé left the apartment. "Come on Ahsoka, you should take a warm bath. That should make you feel better." She said.

Ahsoka gave a little nod and Anakin helped her get up. Then Padmé helped her walk to the bathroom.

;-

Ahsoka stood in the bathroom, waiting for Padmé to return. The Human Senator had told her to hold on a moment while she went to get something. So Ahsoka simply stood there, rubbing her arms as she studied her reflection in the large mirror.

She could barely recognize herself. A few days ago she had been a strong Jedi Padawan, a Commander of the army, well-known and respected throughout the Republic and the Jedi Order. Now, all she saw was a weak, frail girl that had nothing left.

The thought saddened her, but she couldn't really focus on it. Her mind and her thoughts were still one big mess. The only question that was able to form in her mind was: "_How am I alive?"_ It plagued her mind, but she had no answer.

A knock came on the door and Padmé walked back in, carrying some items. "There we are." She said as she placed the things on the counter in front of the mirror.

Ahsoka instantly recognized the items. It was a complete set of her regular outfit, every little part of it. On top of the clothes sat her Akul-headdress and the necklace she always wore. These were the clothes that she had worn during the whole mess. Her running from the Republic and the time spend in the cell before her execution. Everything had been cleaned and washed, not a single trace of filth remained on them. She looked at Padmé for an explanation.

Padmé sighed a little bit. "Anakin… _requested_ that your belongings were given to him." She told Ahsoka. "We were planning on getting you out of there. I wanted to make sure you would look decent afterwards." Padmé rubbed Ahsoka's shoulder a bit. "I'm so sorry that all of this had to happen to you, Ahsoka. You didn't deserve any of this." She said with regret in her voice.

Ahsoka swallowed a bit, trying to fix her dry throat a bit. "Thank you, Padmé." She replied softly.

Padmé smiled and lightly squeezed her shoulder. "Of course, dear." She said. "Go on and take nice, warm bath. You just focus on getting better and we'll take care of everything else." Ahsoka nodded and Padmé left the room.

Ahsoka waited a short moment and then pushed the door lock. She walked to the bathtub and turned on the faucet, letting the water run at a temperature she always found comforting. She stared at the tub as it filled up, trying to quiet her mind a bit.

When the tub was nearly full, she took off the medical robe. Her limbs were still a bit stiff so she had to struggle a bit. Then she slowly stepped into the tub. Ahsoka gasped a bit as her cold body came in contact with the warm water. She let herself sink into the water completely and rested her head against the back of the tub.

More questions began to plague her mind as she laid in the water. All kinds of thoughts echoed through her head. She tried to focus on them, but she was unsuccessful in doing so. For now though, she was more than content in savoring the warmth of the water.

;-

Padmé walked back into the living room and sat down next to her husband. One glance at his worried face told her that he was just as worried about Ahsoka as she was. "Anakin?" She said to get his attention. "How?" She simply asked.

Anakin sighed and shook his head. "I don't know Padmé." He replied. "I went into the morgue and then… She was just sitting there, alive." A flicker of happiness showed on his face. "I don't know how it's possible, but Ahsoka is still alive and I won't let anyone hurt her again!"

Padmé rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "I don't know how it's possible either, but I'm just very glad that she's still alive." She replied. "She didn't deserve to go through any of this."

Anakin placed his arm around his wife. "I know, Padmé. I know." He said. "But she'll be alright now. I'm going to make sure of it."

;-

Anakin and Padmé sat on the couch together, patiently waiting for Ahsoka to return from the bathroom. They had talked their plans through a bit more while they waited. But as the time passed, Anakin's mood had worsened a bit more.

There had been a special news item all over the holonet. Ahsoka's sudden resurrection was now known to just about everyone. Footage of him and Ahsoka walking towards the 500 Republica had been shown, along with some stunned reactions of Jedi Council members and Republic officers. He was worried now that they would be coming after her again. They would definitely want to know how she was still alive.

Seeing how unfairly Ahsoka had already been treated, Anakin feared that they would try to capture her and do Force knows what to her. They hadn't been shy of executing her, so they probably wouldn't hesitate to perform all kinds of sick tests on her in order to learn how she was still alive.

He didn't know how she was alive, but it didn't matter to him. All that he cared about was that she was alive. And if anyone tried to hurt her, he'd make them regret it.

His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly heard Ahsoka's voice softly calling to them. "Padmé, could you give me hand please?" He heard her ask. He looked over at Padmé. They were both a bit surprised by the question.

"Of course Ahsoka, I'll be right there." Padmé called back as she got up. "I'll go and see what it is." She said to Anakin as she started making her way to the bathroom.

Anakin nodded and watched as she walked out of the room. He wondered what it was that Ahsoka would need a hand with. He just hoped it was something minor, some girls thing, and not something bad related to this whole situation. With a slightly frustrated sigh he turned off the holonet receiver, the 'news' was starting to make him angry.

He waited patiently for Ahsoka and Padmé to return to the living room. That is, he waited as patiently as he was able to. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to wait long. Ahsoka walked into the room a few minutes later, Padmé was supporting her a bit as they walked.

Anakin studied her a bit. Now that she was dressed in her usual outfit again, with her Akul headdress on her head, she looked more like the Ahsoka he knew and loved. The warm bath had obviously done her some good. Her skin wasn't as dreadfully pale anymore. She wasn't back to her normal shade of orange just yet, but it was getting there. "You're looking better Snips." He said with a smile. "How are you feeling now?" He asked as Padmé helped Ahsoka sit down on the couch next to him.

Ahsoka looked at him and managed a small smile herself. "I'm feeling a little better. I'm not as cold anymore." She replied. "My arms and legs are still a little stiff, so I had to ask Padmé to help me with my clothes." She admitted slightly embarrassed.

Anakin noticed that her voice was still somewhat softer than usual, but that would change once they got her some medicine. "Good to hear that Ahsoka." He said. "And don't worry, you'll be fine soon. I know you, you always recover fast." He said to reassure her.

"Thank you for getting my things back." Ahsoka replied with a small smile.

"Of course Snips." Anakin said.

Padmé sat down next to Anakin as well. "Now, Ahsoka," Padmé said to get her attention. "We were planning on taking you to Naboo. We wanted to give you a decent funeral, that was the original idea."

Ahsoka nodded slightly. "Anakin told me. Thank you for trying to do so." She shuddered again, but not from the cold this time.

Padmé gave her a warm smile. "There's no need to thank us, Ahsoka. It would've been the least you deserved after everything you've done." She said. "_I just wish that others had remembered all of that."_ Padmé thought as she recalled some of the things that had been said about the young Togruta. "Now that you're alive, thank the Force for that, we're still planning on taking you to Naboo and away from this planet. You'll be safe there and you can rest and recover for as long as you need." She offered to Ahsoka. "That is, if you want to go there?" She asked.

"I'd like that." Ahsoka replied softly. She then grunted in slight discomfort.

Anakin immediately panicked when he saw it. "Ahsoka? What's wrong?" He asked concerned. "What's going on? Does something hurt?"

Ahsoka nodded, a slightly pained look on her face. "My stomach." She replied as she held her belly.

Anakin's mind went into a panicked frenzy. "_Did Dormé miss something with the scan? Or did some kind of condition develop now?"_ His worry increased even more when he sensed Ahsoka's discomfort. "_What am I supposed to do? What _can_ I do?"_ He asked himself. "_What if…"_

A low, rumbling noise interrupted his train of thought. He looked over at Ahsoka. The stripes on her lekku had darkened somewhat and she had a slightly embarrassed look on her face. "I…" She said slowly. "I haven't eaten anything in a while…" She looked down in embarrassment.

Anakin looked at her in slight disbelief. He then broke out into a nervous laugh, relieved that it was nothing serious.

Padmé chuckled a bit as well before getting up. "Don't worry Ahsoka, I'll get you something nice to eat." She said as she started making her way to the kitchen.

Anakin sighed and shook his head. "Don't scare me like that Snips." He said with a nervous laugh. Ahsoka also managed a small laugh as she relaxed a bit on the couch.

;-

A few hours had passed since Anakin and Ahsoka had arrived at Padmé's apartment. After having a big meal Ahsoka felt a lot better, much to Anakin's relief. He knew it would still be quite some time before she would be back to her old self, but he knew she would recover.

He had spent some time further informing Ahsoka about his and Padmé's plan of getting her to Naboo. After that, he had spent a while comforting her again. Thinking about the whole situation, combined with another news item on the holonet, had caused her to break down in tears. Seeing her like that had hurt him immensely.

Anakin had managed to calm her down after a few minutes, but it was very clear to him that this would probably happen more. With the Force, he could sense the damage in her mind. It would take her a while to recover from that. He was glad that they had already made plans to go to Naboo.

While he sat on the couch with Ahsoka, Padmé had been making a few calls to finalize their trip and to ensure that everything was ready for their arrival.

Ahsoka was now sitting quietly on the couch, watching some show on the Holonet but not really paying attention to it. Her mind was too distracted and unfocused to really pay attention to it.

In the meantime, Anakin had been wondering what he was going to do. He was beyond enraged with the Council. All of the lessons he had learned about being a Jedi, they had simply ignored and thrown out of the window. They had complained about Ahsoka's lack of patience on multiple occasions, but when it was their turn to be patient and properly observe everything, they had rushed everything without being bothered to listen to her.

In his opinion, they had not acted like Jedi at all, especially not like a Council member. He was having serious doubts about whether or not he still wanted to be a part of such an Order anymore.

The sound of the doorbell snapped him out of his thoughts. Padmé walked back into the room and looked at him. He nodded and stoop up, grabbing his lightsaber in his hand, ready to strike should he need to.

Padmé made her way to the door and activated the intercom. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Padmé." A familiar voice replied. "It's me, Lux."

Padmé sighed with relief and opened the door. "Lux, it's good to see you. Please come in." She told the young Senator. She stepped aside and let him in, then she immediately closed and locked the door again.

"Padmé, is what I heard true?" Lux asked. "Is Ahsoka…?"

Padmé nodded. "Somehow, she's still alive." She replied.

A look of relief appeared on Lux' face. "Oh thank the Force." He said. "Is she here?" He asked.

"Yes, she's in the living room with Anakin." Padmé replied. "She's not doing so well." She said sadly.

The two of them walked into the living room. Lux' felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Ahsoka sitting on the couch. "Ahsoka!" He exclaimed as he quickly made his way to her.

Ahsoka looked over when she heard her name being called. "Lux." She replied surprised. He came up to her and gave her a quick hug.

"I'm so glad to see you." He said as he pulled back. He looked her over. She was paler than usually, but what really got to him were her eyes. They looked so empty to him. He sat down next to her. "How are you doing?" He asked.

Ahsoka looked at him. "A little better now." She replied softly as she rested back against the couch again.

Anakin looked at the two of them sitting on the couch. Normally he would be telling Bonteri to back away from his Padawan, but he sensed that Ahsoka really needed the support. He sat back down in a chair next to the couch. "Bonteri, had any trouble getting here?" He asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

Lux turned to him. "Master Skywalker, no, I didn't have any trouble." He replied. "But I think that there might be trouble soon enough."

Padmé sat down as well. "What do you mean?" She asked concerned.

Lux looked at her. "There are a few squadrons of clones stationed around the building." He told them. "There are a lot of people that want to know how Ahsoka is alive. I fear that they will try to arrest her if she tries to go anywhere." He said with concern in his voice.

"They can't do that!" Anakin replied a bit angry. "She's innocent! They have no right to arrest her."

Padmé looked down. "Actually, they can." She said in a sad voice. Anakin looked at her with a questioning expression. "Ahsoka was expelled from the Order, wasn't she?" She asked him.

Anakin was a bit surprised by the question. "Yes, she was." He replied sadly. "But what does that have to do with anything?" He asked in return.

Padmé sighed. "It means that Ahsoka is a civilian now." She explained. "She doesn't have the protection now that she had as a Jedi. As a civilian, they can detain her if there is plenty of suspicion." She sighed. "The fact that she's suddenly alive again will be more than enough to arrest her."

Anakin shook his head angrily. "They can just arrest her for no reason at all?!" He asked between anger, confusion and frustration. "How can we keep her safe from that?" He asked as he placed his head in his hands.

There was a moment of silence in the room. Anakin noticed that Ahsoka was shivering again, this time from what might happen to her, so he pulled her into a hug again.

Lux looked at the two of them. There had to be something they could do. This was a political matter, so he or Padmé should be able to do something to keep Ahsoka safe. Something that would prevent them from just arresting her like that. All kinds of thoughts about rules and regulations ran rapidly through his head. Then something clicked into place.

He got up from the couch. "I may have an idea." He said to the others. "But I need to make a few calls first. Padmé, can I use your holotransceiver?"

"Yes, of course." Padmé replied surprised. "It's in the other room." She told him as she pointed at a door.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Lux said as he quickly made his way there.

The others watched him leave the room. "Do you really think he might have something that can help?" Anakin asked Padmé.

Padmé nodded. "Yes, I think so. He can be a very resourceful guy when he needs to be." She said with a smile.

"That's true." Ahsoka replied with a small smile of her own, as she thought back to Onderon.

Anakin looked between the two of them. "Good enough for me." He said. "Let's see what he comes up with."

Padmé got up as well. "I'll get some tea while we wait." She said as she made her way to the kitchen.

;-

Lux returned to the room about twenty minutes later, carrying a datapad. "Okay, I have a plan that will work, but it may seem a little strange." He told them as he sat down on the couch next to Anakin and Ahsoka.

That immediately caught Anakin's full attention. "Alright, what are we going to do?" He asked.

Lux held up the datapad and showed it to Ahsoka. "This is, simply said, a contract of employment. If you sign it, you'll become a part of the Senatorial staff of Onderon." He replied. When he saw the confused looks of both Jedi he continued. "You'll basically be a part of my staff. The Republic military can arrest the staff of the Senators aligned with the Republic. Onderon, however, is still neutral right now."

Padmé caught on to what he meant. "With Onderon being neutral, if they want to arrest Ahsoka, they'll first need permission from the Senator of Onderon." She finished for him.

"That's right." Lux nodded. "And there is no way that I would ever give them permission to do such a thing, I promise you that." He said as she looked at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sighed with relief. "Thank you Lux." She replied with a smile.

Anakin smiled as well. "A crazy plan, but I like it." He said a little amused. "That might work, but you're not going to make Ahsoka go into politics, right?"

Lux shook his head. "No, she won't have to do anything. The contract is just for show, but she will be more protected this way." He replied. "In any case, should they try something behind our backs, we can easily insure that she will get a proper defense and chance to speak this time. They won't be able to just throw her in jail." He looked back at Ahsoka. "You'll be safe." He told Ahsoka.

Ahsoka nodded and took the datapad. After quickly reading through it, she signed the document and gave it back to Lux.

"Great." Lux said as he took the datapad back. "Now I just sign here and… we're all set." He told her with a smile. He turned back to Anakin. "Should it be necessary, I have a ship ready to leave the planet at any moment. We can sneak out if we have to."

Anakin nodded. "I'll think about that, but it's good to know." He replied. "Let's hope we don't have to."

**;-**

**That's the end of this chapter.**

**I decided to move one part of this chapter to the next one. I felt that it would work better that way.**

**I'd like to thank everyone for all of the support for this story. I was originally planning on maybe five or six chapters, but I might make a few more now. **

**I'm going to write a new chapter for both my Ahsoka and my Barriss story now. Because the chapters take place at the same time at the same place, I will first write both of them and then upload them at the same time. I don't really know how long it will take to write both of the chapters. **

**Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rebirth of Light – Chapter 3**

**The third chapter is done. I occasionally get stuck on dialogue, it can be a bit of a pain. Fortunately, the chapter is finished now. **

**In this chapter, Anakin and the others will carry out a little plan in order to keep Ahsoka safe. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

**;-**

Lux Bonteri sat in Padmé's apartment, thinking about the change in plans they now had. His worry had increased consistently as time passed. He just hoped that Anakin's plan would work and that they could get Ahsoka safely of the planet.

They had all seen the evening news a few hours before. Pretty much the only item they talked about was Ahsoka's sudden resurrection. People were speculating and guessing wildly about how she could be alive. They had also questioned several military officers and doctors about their opinion about the strange situation. Lux had not liked hearing what they had to say.

After hearing all of that, Anakin had gone to meditate a bit, much to everyone's surprise. They all knew that he didn't like to do that. A couple of minutes later, Anakin had come to the conclusion that they had to get Ahsoka off of the planet. The things he sensed through the Force were very ominous.

Lux sighed and took a sip of his drink. He really hoped that they would be able to keep Ahsoka safe.

His thoughts were interrupted by Padmé walking into the room. "Lux, could you go and quietly check on Ahsoka?" she asked. "I have to arrange some things for tomorrow."

Ahsoka had gone to bed about an hour ago. She was incredibly tired and obviously needed the rest, so Anakin, Padmé and himself had told her to go and get some sleep. She had been a little hesitant to do so at first, but had agreed to go to bed shortly after, seeing as it had become very difficult for her to keep her eyes open.

Lux nodded. "Sure, I'll go and check on her," he replied. He knew why Padmé would want to check on her. With the condition Ahsoka was in, she was worried that she would suffer from night terrors.

Padmé smiled lightly. "Thank you, Lux," she said and walked back into the other room.

Lux got up and started walking to the bedroom. Checking on Ahsoka would be more something for Anakin in his opinion, but he wasn't available at the moment. He had sneaked out of the 500 Republica about an hour ago. He was going to collect all of Ahsoka's belongings from the Temple. That way, she would have all of her things on Naboo.

He arrived at the bedroom and quietly opened the door. Lux could see that Ahsoka was still lying in the bed. Unfortunately, it didn't look like she was sleeping peacefully. She was tossing and turning, whimpering softly too.

Worry immediately filled Lux. He switched on the light on the nightstand and made his way to the side of the bed she was lying on. "Ahsoka?" he asked as he lightly shook her shoulder. "Ahsoka? Wake up." He sat down next to her and shook her shoulder again.

Ahsoka suddenly shot upright in the bed, startling Lux a little. She looked around the room wildly. Lux could see the fear in her slightly watery eyes. "Ahsoka, calm down, it was only a nightmare," Lux told her. "You're still safely in Padmé's apartment. I…" He was cut off by Ahsoka hugging him tightly. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed quietly.

Lux was taken aback by her action. For a moment, he had no idea what to do. He gently and awkwardly returned the hug. He slowly rubbed her back, hoping to comfort her at least a little.

Silently, he cursed the Republic and the Jedi council for doing this to her. Whenever he thought of Ahsoka, he always saw the strong and wise young Jedi, fighting to protect others. Seeing her like this hurt him greatly.

For a couple of minutes they just sat there, Lux softly comforting Ahsoka. He then noticed that she had calmed down again. Her breathing was also slower again, signaling that she was asleep again.

As he tried to get up, Lux noticed that she still had a tight grip on him. He looked around a bit, trying to find some way to get up without waking her. He found no such way, so for now, he just sat and waited.

;-

Padmé walked back into the living room. Everything was now in place for tomorrow. As soon as Anakin returned, they would be able to talk about the last things.

She noticed something odd, Lux wasn't in the living room. She had asked him to check on Ahsoka, but that was well over twenty minutes ago. "_Oh no, did something happen?"_ she thought worriedly. She grabbed her blaster from the nearby counter and quickly but quietly made her way to the bedroom.

Padmé peeked into the bedroom. In the light of the lamp on the nightstand she saw, much to her relief, that both Ahsoka and Lux were still fine. She was, however, a little confused and curious as to why Lux was sitting on the bed, leaning back against the headrest, with Ahsoka lying on his chest.

Lux noticed that Padmé was standing in the doorway, looking at him with a questioning glance. He looked at Ahsoka still lying partially on top of him and back at Padmé. He couldn't really do anything but smile awkwardly at her.

Padmé quickly put together that Ahsoka probably did have a nightmare and sought some comfort from Lux, only she hadn't let him go afterwards.

Lux looked at her with slight worry. Padmé nodded at him, letting him know that she understood what was going on. Lux' worry eased slightly. Then she gave him a teasing smile and turned off the light.

Lux shook his head a little. He was glad that Padmé understood what was going on. Now he just hoped that Anakin would…

;-

Anakin Skywalker snuck through the halls of the Jedi Temple. He had been doing this for years and no one had caught him. No one would find him this time either, not when there was this much at stake.

They were preparing to get Ahsoka off of the planet. His wife was busy altering some of the arrangements they had already made. She and Bonteri would make sure that Ahsoka would be safe on Naboo. He was on his way to get Ahsoka's belongings. That way, she would have whatever she might need.

In his meditation earlier, he had sensed some disturbing things through the Force. He couldn't really identify it, but he did know one thing for certain: Ahsoka was in danger here. If she stayed on the planet, he knew that something bad would happen to her.

During his meditation, he had seen images of Ahsoka. He had seen her being dragged off and strapped to some kind of examination table, surrounded by people in hazmat suits or something. It had been a horrible series of images. He feared what they would do to her, strapped helplessly on that table.

Anakin shook his head as he entered their quarters. He had no idea if the images he had seen were actually a vision from the Force, or just the workings of his worried imagination. Whatever it was, he wouldn't allow it to happen, no matter what.

Ahsoka wasn't safe on Coruscant, that much he did know. Still, he was confident in their plan. Ahsoka would be safe.

As he packed up her things, memories flooded through his mind. He could see the cheery young girl he had met all those years ago develop into a strong and wise young woman. Now, Ahsoka was in such a terrible condition. He prayed to the Force that she would be able to recover. He needed to be strong now, she would need his support.

;-

About thirty minutes later Anakin was back at the speeder he had used to get to the Temple. He loaded up everything he had taken from Ahsoka's quarters. It had been easy for him to load everything up as she didn't have as much junk as he did.

He checked the two suitcases and the backpack to make sure he had everything. All of her clothes and personal effects were safely packed up. He closed the storage compartment and was about to leave when he sensed a few people walk up to him.

He quickly turned around and spotted a number of clone troopers walk up to him. Anakin was about to draw his lightsaber when he recognized the insignia's on their armor. "Captain Rex," he said to the clone captain. Apart from the captain, Fives, Kix and a few others that had been in the 501st the longest.

"General Skywalker, sir," Rex replied. "Is it true what we heard? The commander…Ahsoka, is she?" He asked.

Anakin nodded slowly. "Yes, Rex," he replied. "She's alive. I don't know how, but she's alive." As he spoke the words, Anakin could sense relief coming from the clones.

Rex took off his helmet slowly. "General, I'm sorry for the role we played in this," he said with regret. "All of us thought that everyone would be able to see that she would have never been able to do such a thing, that she would be acquitted." Rex shook his head. "How wrong we were."

"I don't blame any of you, Rex," Anakin replied. "It wasn't your fault."

Fives stepped forward. "General, this was recovered from the industrial site below the prison." He held out his hand, showing Anakin the all too familiar lightsaber.

"_Ahsoka's shoto."_ Anakin thought with some surprise as he took the weapon.

"It was supposed to be added to her belongings," Fives explained. "However, after she was sentenced, one of the higher ranked military leaders took it. He wanted it as some price or collector's item, but we took it back without them noticing."

Anakin closed his hand around her shoto. The weapon felt so small in his larger hand. "Thank you," He replied as he looked at Fives.

"Sir, what are you going to do now?" Rex asked. "There are rumors circling around the barracks that they're planning on arresting Ahsoka again. That's why we set out to find you."

"Are you sure you won't get into trouble for that, Rex?" Anakin asked a bit concerned. Rex and his men had always followed him loyally, he didn't want them to get into trouble over him.

"With all due respect, sir, that doesn't matter to us," Rex replied. "The 501st is loyal to you and will always be." With those words, he and the others saluted him. "How can we help?"

Anakin smiled briefly. "Thank you," he said. "I was on my way to search for something. I could certainly use your help for that. Tomorrow there's also something you could help me with."

"Lead the way, general, we're right behind you," Rex replied as he put his helmet back on.

;-

_The next morning_

Ahsoka woke up slowly. She was a bit disorientated at first, but the warm presence she felt made her quite at ease. She kept laying down for a short time, just enjoying the comfort she felt.

A few minutes later she decided to get up. She slowly sat upright and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked up and froze when she saw Lux lying on the bed as well. She instantly realized what that warm presence was.

"Good morning, Ahsoka," Lux said as he sat upright as well. "Sleep well?" he asked a bit nervously.

"I-I think so, yes," She replied embarrassed. "Why…uhm…" she tried to find the right words, but they didn't come.

Lux understood what she wanted to ask. "Padmé asked me to check on you last night. You were having a nightmare or something. I tried to wake you up, but you grabbed me and didn't let go afterwards. Then you fell back asleep," he explained.

Ahsoka's lekku darkened in embarrassment. "Sorry about that," she said softly.

"Don't worry about it," Lux replied. "I'm just glad you're feeling a little better." He smiled at her. "But now, we should probably get up. Anakin didn't look very happy when he saw us lying in bed together…"

Ahsoka laughed a bit at that. "_Oh Anakin…"_ The thought of Anakin standing in the door looking at such a scene amused her quite a bit. "Okay, let's go," she replied.

;-

Anakin and Padmé were sitting in the living room, waiting for Ahsoka and Lux to join them. Anakin was still experiencing a lot of mixed emotions, including some irritation at finding Ahsoka and Lux lying in the same bed. Padmé had explained the situation to him. He understood, but that didn't mean that he really liked it.

Everything was in place for their plan. Anakin was confident that they would be able to get Ahsoka away from the planet safely. It might take him a little while to join her on Naboo, but he trusted Padmé and Lux to look after her, maybe Padmé just a bit more.

The door opened and Ahsoka and Lux walked in. Much to Anakin's relief, Ahsoka seemed to be doing just a little better again. "Hey there Snips, how are you feeling?" he asked as they sat down.

Ahsoka smiled slightly at him. "I'm feeling a little better," she replied. "But…" Her voice dropped and she looked down.

"Don't worry about it, Snips," Anakin said. He got up from the couch. "I've got something for you," he said as he handed her two familiar, cylindrical objects.

"My lightsabers…" Ahsoka replied softly as she took her weapons.

"I ran into Rex, Fives and a few other clones after I got your things from the temple. They had stolen your shoto back from some corrupt sleemo," Anakin explained. "After that, they helped me find your main lightsaber at that factory."

Ahsoka smiled as she held her lightsabers. "Thank you, Anakin," she replied softly.

"Anytime Snips," Anakin said with a smile of his own. He sat down again. "For now, I hope you don't have to use them. Still, I'm feeling better knowing that you have them with you." Ahsoka looked at him and nodded gratefully.

Padmé stood up and walked over to Ahsoka. "Come on, Ahsoka, you need to go and eat something. You need your strength," she said. "And we have to get you ready for later."

Ahsoka looked at Padmé and nodded. "Alright," she replied as she slowly stood up as well. She then followed Padmé to the kitchen.

Anakin looked at them as they left the room. They he turned his attention to Lux. "Bonteri, I'm counting on you to look after Ahsoka for a little while. I don't know when I will be able to join you, so I need to know if I can trust you." He told him.

Lux looked at him. "I swear I will do everything I can to keep her safe. I will also make sure to keep my ship ready, just in case we need to get away again," he replied.

"Good," Anakin said. "But I'd like to know a bit more about what happened last night…"

Lux sighed. He figured that Anakin would ask him about that. "Padmé asked me to check on Ahsoka last night. She wanted to make sure that Ahsoka wasn't having a nightmare or something," Lux replied with a sigh.

"She did have one?" Anakin asked. He had already feared that it would seriously haunt Ahsoka.

Lux nodded sadly. "From the looks of it, she was having a really terrible nightmare," he replied. "I tried to wake her up and remind her that she was safe. Then she grabbed hold of me and she forgot to let me go before she fell back to sleep." He looked at Anakin again. "I swear I wasn't trying to do anything."

Anakin looked at the young senator for a short moment. He could sense that he was being honest. "Okay, I believe you," he replied. "Make sure to keep an eye on her. I don't know if she'll admit it, but Ahsoka needs a great deal of support right now."

"I'll do what I can for her," Lux said. "I promise you that, Master Skywalker. Ahsoka has done so much to help me in the past, now it's my turn to return the favor."

Anakin nodded. "Alright," he replied. "Now we should get ready as well. We'll start soon." Lux nodded and they both got up.

;-

_About thirty minutes later_

Two figures wearing long, hooded robes silently left the 500 Republica. The tallest one was walking in front of the other and quickly surveyed the area. The other, slightly shorter one with two horn-like silhouettes in the hood followed quickly behind.

The two boarded a nearby speeder and flew away in the direction of the spaceport. It flew down to avoid the main traffic lanes. The speeder flew casually, trying not to attract any attention. Unfortunately, it already had a lot of attention.

The moment the speeder flew down a few levels, half a dozen police speeders piloted by clone troopers took off and followed it.

For a few minutes, the speeder flew around calmly. Then suddenly, at a large cross-section, a group of police speeders surrounded the speeder.

"General Skywalker," a Republic captain said through a megaphone, "Land your speeder now and move away from the vehicle. We have you surrounded."

The speeder in the middle slowly lowered to the ground, seemingly complying with the order. It then dashed away at full speed. It quickly flew up a number of levels, moving swiftly towards the traffic lanes.

The six police speeders quickly turned around and sped after the speeder. About a dozen more police speeders joined in the chase.

The speeder made a wild serious of acrobatic maneuvers and spun through the busiest traffic lanes of Coruscant. The clones piloting the police speeders were good at their job, but they weren't able to follow the speeder through the traffic rush. They had no other option but to fly on the outside of the traffic stream.

Three Republic gunships quickly made their way to the traffic rush, spotting the speeder with their searchlights. Eight more police speeders came from the same direction in an attempt to cut off the speeder.

Anakin smiled behind the wheel. Their tactics were too easy to see through. He had seen them all before. He himself knew much better ways of catching up to and intercepting people.

His own troops knew a number of those ways too. From the looks of it, a few of his men were also piloting a few of the speeders. While they knew more of his own tricks, they deliberately weren't using them against him. It was clear to him that they didn't want to catch him or Ahsoka.

He quickly send his own speeder into a sharp dive. A few seconds later, all of his pursuers followed after him.

Anakin flew through every little nook and cranny he could find. Considering the area he was in, there were a lot of little parts for him to go through. The speeders were barely able to keep following him. The gunships had no other option but to fly over the area and search for a way through.

;-

Anakin had been able to keep it up for a about ten more minutes, then they were able to corner him in small street. The only reason that they had been able to do so was the fact that Obi-Wan and a few other Jedi joined in. They had him completely surrounded and he had been forced to land.

The clones had been quick to get out of their speeder and take up position around his speeder. If he tried to take off again, they would shoot and disable his speeder instantly.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan called to him. "This isn't the way to go about this. You have to stop this madness." He tried to get his former apprentice to see reason.

Next to Obi-Wan, Admiral Tarkin moved up to the speeder with a number of clones. "Ahsoka Tano, disembark from that speeder and surrender immediately," he ordered. "As for you, General Skywalker, cease interfering with the Republic military."

Obi-Wan walked up to the speeder as Anakin and Ahsoka, still wearing the hooded robe, got out of the speeder. However, he couldn't help but notice that something felt strange in the Force. Something in this scenario wasn't right.

"Take off the robe and step away from the speeder," Tarkin ordered.

Ahsoka took a few steps away from the speeder and let the robe fall off her. Along with the robe, a pair of fake montrals fell to the ground, revealing Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora underneath.

"What in the…?!" Tarkin said shocked.

Obi-Wan himself was shocked as well. He looked at Anakin. He stood there leaning against the speeder, a smirk on his face.

Riyo looked at him and Admiral Tarkin. "Is something wrong, admiral, Master Jedi?" she asked innocently. "Master Skywalker was just escorting me back home after I visited my friend's costume party."

Tarkin looked at Anakin, a slightly angry look on his face. "Where is she?" he asked frustrated.

Anakin merely smiled at the admiral. "Where's who?"

;-

Lux sighed with relief as his ship took off into space. The nav-computer was already calculating the coordinates for their first Hyperspace jump. Anakin had advised them to make several jumps to random destinations before heading to Naboo. It was a precautionary measure, just in case someone did follow them.

He looked at Ahsoka sitting next to him in the co-pilot seat. For a moment, he just studied her. Ahsoka noticed this and looked at him curiously. "Is something wrong, Lux?" she asked.

Lux chuckled a bit. "No, nothing's wrong," he replied. "I just think that orange suits you better." He smiled at her. The comment made Ahsoka laugh a bit as well.

In order to avoid detection, they had disguised Ahsoka. For a Togruta, their facial markings identified them. So, Padmé had applied some specially bought make-up on Ahsoka. She had painted her face a red color with a different pattern of greyish markings. She had also painted over Ahsoka's montrals and lekku to change the pattern on those. Lastly, after a change of clothes, she had also painted the exposed parts of Ahsoka's skin a similar red as her face.

It had taken a little while, the painting had been incredibly ticklish for Ahsoka. It took her great difficulty not to squirm while Padmé applied all of the make-up. It was somewhat hard work, but it had paid off really well.

He and Ahsoka had been able to walk quietly to the hangar that held his ship. With everyone looking for Anakin and Ahsoka, an orange-skinned Togruta, no one had bothered to check him while he was walking with a red-skinned Togruta. They had literally just walked by everyone.

Lux had been surprised when Ahsoka suggested the idea of a disguise like that. He had also been quite relieved at the same time. It meant that she was getting back to her old self, even if it was just a little bit.

"Won't they be able check the records of the departing ships when they find out we left?" Ahsoka asked concerned.

Lux shook his head. "Don't worry about that," he replied. "Anakin asked Captain Rex and the others to 'alter' those records a little bit. We have nothing to worry about." He smiled at her. "Everything is going to alright." Ahsoka smiled back at him and looked back out into space.

The nav-computer signaled that the calculations were done. "Here we go," Lux said as he pulled the lever. The familiar blue lights greeted them as the ship blasted off into Hyperspace.

**;-**

**That's it for this chapter. **

**In the next chapter, Anakin will talk to the Council about everything that's happened so far. How is that going to go? As you can probably imagine, he's not going to be very happy…**

**The next update will be for my Ahsoka story again. After that it will be Barriss' turn again. **

**Until next time.**


End file.
